Son Family
by ZieTwins
Summary: Bercerita tentang Son Family, untuk pertama kalinya Shownu menjadi seorang appa. ShowKi. WonWon(Wonho&Hyungwon)
1. Chapter 1

Son Family

.

.

 **Cast**

Member Monsta X

 **Genre**

Family

.

GS

.

.

TYPO(s) bertebaran

Happy Reading(?)

.

.

-Compelete Happiness-

.

.

"Dimana suaminya?"

"Saya dok, saya suaminya. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Gelisah. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Shownu. Namja berusia 25 tahun. Peluh didahinya terus berjatuhan.

Dia sedari tidak bisa tenang, bagaimana tidak? Saat kau sedang sibuk bekerja tiba-tiba seseorang menelpon bahwa orang yang kau sayangi dalam keadaan darurat.

Kau pasti sangat khawatir, sama halnya dengan Shownu. Berdoa dan berdoa. Berharap orang yang ia sayangi baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti khawatir, tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja" Pernyataan dari Dokter tersebut seolah membuat beban yang ada difikirannya mendadak hilang.

"Dan selamat, bayinya laki-laki" Ucap Dokter memberikan selamat kepada Shownu. Ia pun dipersilahkan masuk untuk melihat keadaan istrinya.

"Syukurlah, terimakasih Dokter"

.

.

.

"Keopta~" Hyungwon terus memandangi bayi tersebut dalam gendongannya.

"Lihatlah hyung, matanya sama denganmu" Ucap Wonho, ia pun mencoba mengambil alih bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Hyungwon, tetapi Hyungwon tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Bukan hanya matanya, dia juga menuruni dimples dari appa dan eommanya"

"Akhirnya kau menjadi seorang appa!" Shownu hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari adik dan temannya tersebut.

"Kau akan menamai siapa?" Lanjut Wonho, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya didekat Shownu sambil melihat kearah Shownu.

"Son Jooheon" Jawab Shwonu dengan mantap tanpa ragu sedikitpun, sambil sesekali melirik istrinya yang tengah berbaring masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Baby Joo~ Annyeong baby Joo"

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari semenjak kelahiran, hari ini sang istri sudah diperbolehkan oleh dokter untuk pulang. Shownu mengemasi barang-barang Kihyun.

"Hari ini kita makan malam dirumah saja, aku sudah menyiapkannya" Ucap Shownu sambil membukakan pintu untuk sang istri.

"Kau memasak?"

Tanya sang istri memastikan, pasalnya ia tahu betul bahwa Shownu tidak pernah sekalipun memegang peralatan dapur. Kalau kedapurpun karena terpaksa saat sang istri sakit. Ia mencoba membuat bubur tetapi hasilnya malah menjadi bubur encer.

"Hmm" Shownupun memasangkan sabuk pengaman sang istri sebelum memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku meminta Hyungwon untuk mengajariku" Jelas Shownu.

"Pasti dongsaengmu itu mengalami masa sulit karena suamiku. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya" Canda sang istri sambil tertawa. Lucu sekali menggoda namja yang berada disampingnya. Shownu hanya menanggapi dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, merekapun sampai dirumah. Shownu buru-buru membukakan pintu dan menemani sang istri sampai kedalam rumah.

Sang istripun menaruh baby Joo dibox bayi yang berada didekat ranjangnya. Ia berfikir akan lebih mudah untuk menenagkan baby Joo saat dia terbangun dan menangis.

"Kupikir kita harus membeli car seat"

"Car seat?" Tanya sang istri.

"Ya, supaya lebih aman untuk menaruh baby Joo saat kita berlibur nanti"

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, mereka kedatangan tamu.

"Apakah itu Hyungwon? Kupikir ia akan datang nanti malam" Saat Shownu hendak melangkah keluar untuk membuka pintu, sang istri mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya"

 _ **Ting Tong**_

"Iya sebentar" Dengan terburu-buru ia segera membuka pintu tersebut. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut. Dan orang yang berada dihadapannya juga merasa terkejut.

"Yoo Kihyun?"

"Lee Minhyuk?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong! Gimana cerita kali ini? Tolong berikan jejak kalian saat baca ini ya Readers. Karena jejak kalian sangat berarti banget bagi loh buat Zie. Untuk chap selanjutnya ditunggu aja. Ini ceritanya drabble / ficlet^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Son Family**

.

.

 **Cast**

Member Monsta X

 **Genre**

Family

.

 **Spesial GS**

Kiyun, Hyungwon, Minhyuk

.

.

TYPO(s) bertebaran

Happy Reading(?)

.

.

Semenjak kedatangan Minhyuk dirumahnya, ia tidak meiliki guratan bahagia diwajahnya. Ia sesekali hanya menampilkan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Bahkan saat Hyungwon dan Wonho datang, tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Eonnie, gwenchanna?" Hyungwon menyadari bahwa Kihyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Awalnya ia berfikir bahwa Kihyun hanya kelelahan saja, tapi dugaanya salah.

Saat ini Shownu tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Minhyuk dan juga Wonho. Tampaknya Shownu menikmati pembicaraan mereka.

Hyungwon tahu bahwa Shownu, oppanya dulu pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Minhyuk. Dan Kihyun juga mengetahui hal tersebut, dan Hyungwon berfikir itulah masalahnya.

"Gwenchanna" jawab Kihyun.

"Oh iya, aku memilik sesuatu untuk baby Joo" Minhyukpun membawa hadiah yang dibungkus dengan rapi. Dan ia menyerahkan hadiah tersebut kepada Shownu.

"Kupikir kalian akan membutuhkannya"

Shownupun segera membuka hadiah tersebut, dan saat membukanya ia tersenyum.

"Gomapta Minhyuk-ah. Kami memang berencana membelinya"

Dan Minhyuk senang saat melihat Shownu juga senang menerima pemberian darinya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot untuk membelinya Minhyuk-ssi" Ucap Kihyun

"Aniya, aku senang membelinya. Apalagi untuk baby Joo"

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam dan berbincang-bincang selesai. Minhyukpun pamit untuk pulang, begitu juga dengan Wonho dan Hyungwon.

"Gomawoyo untuk makanannya, aku menikmatinya" Ucap Minhyuk, saat tiba didepan mobilnya. Dan Shownupun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Minhyuk.

Saat melihat itu, entah kenapa Kihyun tidak suka. Entahlah, ia hanya berfikir bahwa Shownu hanya melakukan itu hanya kepadanya. Tetapi, Kihyun segera menghilangkan rasa tidak sukanya. Ia mencoba berfikir positif

"Kau boleh berkunjung kapanpun"

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung lagi" Minhyukpun memundurkan mobilnya, dan keluar gerbang.

"Aku ingin memiliki baby" Ucap Hyungwon, saat baby Joo lahir entah kenapa ia juga ingin memiliki bayi. Pasti seru memiliki bayi. Mengurusnya, membesarkannya, mengajaknya bermain dan lain-lain.

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak menyetujui kau dengannya" Ujar Shownu terkesan menyindir seseorang yang berada didepannya.

"Aku akan segera menikahinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir"Pernyataan Wonho yang barusan membuat pipi Hyungwon merona. Wonho memang pernah mengucap hal demikian, sering malah. Tapi saat kekasihnya mengucapkan didepan oppanya, ia merasa malu.

"Baiklah hyung, kami pulang dulu"

"Hmm, hati-hati."

Saat hendak pulang, tiba-tiba Hyungwon membuka kaca mobil dan berkata..

"Shownu oppa, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas sikapmu. Kihyun eonnie cemburu padamu!"

Shownu tampak berfikir tentang apa yang barusan dongsaenya katakan, dan Shownu baru sadar bahwa Kihyun tak ada lagi disekitarnya.

Asal kalian tahu, Kihyun sudah kembali kedalam rumah saat kepulangan Minhyuk. Ia merasa hari ini terlalu lelah.

 **Dilain tempat,**

"Chagia, apa kau fikir Kihyun eonnie akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyungwon kepada Wonho yang sedang menyetir mobil

"Tentu saja, dia akan baik-baik saja" Jawab Wonho menanggapi. Tetapi tanggapan tersebut malah membuat Hyungwon kesal.

"Itulah mengapa, namja tidak terlalu peka akan perasaan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **.75470**

 **Iya ini GS. Dan untuk siapa aja yang jadi yeoja, udah terjawab dalam cerita^^ Dan cerita ini emang pendek banget, dan konflik belum udah mau baca dan review^^**

 **Uhee**

 **Disini minhyuk jadi cewe dan Coba tebak dia mantannya Shownu atau bukan wkwk Iya, itu udah Zie kasih tag disummary pairnya. Terimakasih udah mau baca dan review^^**

 **Hyukbin26**

 **Iya ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih udah mau baca dan review^^**

 **Guest**

 **Iya, ini Showki couple kok wkwk Terimakasih udah mau baca dan review^^**

 **Sekali lagi makasih untuk para Readers. Jangan lupa dan bosan meninggalkan jejaknya. Dan maaf kalau di Chap ini pendek banget tapi di chap selanjutnya akan lebih panjang sediikiittt wkwk Okelah, Annyeong^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Son Family**

.

.

 **Cast**

Member Monsta X

 **Genre**

Family

.

 **Spesial GS**

Kiyun, Hyungwon, Minhyuk

.

.

TYPO(s) bertebaran

Happy Reading(?)

.

.

Hari Minggu. Hari yang sangat berarti bagi orang kantoran, walau hanya sehari. Tapi tampaknya tidak berarti lagi bagi Shownu.

"Ssstt sayang, uljima" Shownu mencoba menenangkan baby Joo baby Joo tetap tidak berhenti menangis.

Sebenernya Shownu sudah meminta Kihyun untuk menenangkannya, tetapi Kihyun hanya mendiamkannya. Sejak kemarin malam Kihyun memang mendiamkannya.

"Uljima, oh baby Joo sstt"

Alih-alih untuk berhenti menangis, baby Joo malah menangis dengan kencang. Shownu yang melihatnya nampak panik. Ia sedari tadi mengatakan _"Jagoan appa tidak boleh menangis"_ atau "Anak baik tidak pernah menangis"

Shownupun meletakkan baby Joo kembali ke box bayinya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia pun menghampiri Kihyun yang sedang makan didapur.

"Kihyun-ah, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku" Ucap Shownu frustasi.

Kihyun hanya diam tak menggubris ucapan sang suami.

"Mianhae" ucap Shownu terdengar lirih.

Mendegar permintaan maaf dari Shownu menghentikan acara makan paginya. Asal kalian tahu, ia sudah memaafkan Shownu, karena ia bukan remaja lagi yang harus mengambek. Ia bahkan sudah menjadi eomma sekarang.

Ia hanya ingin mengajarkan Shownu untuk menjadi seorang appa yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya menafkahi keluarganya saja, tetapi juga bisa merawat dan melindungi keluarganya.

" Gendong dia dan berilah susu untuknya" Ujar Kihyun sambil mengambil botol susu yang berada dikulkas. Didalam kulkas memang tersedia ASI yang cukup untuk baby Joo.

Shownupun mengerjakan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh istrinya tersebut. Ia menggendong baby Joo yang menangis dan memberinya susu dalam botol. Dan benar saja, baby Joo berhenti menangis.

Ia senang akhirnya bisa menenangkan anaknya, ia menoleh kearah Kihyun dan tersenyum. Kihyun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Ini masih permulaan Son Shownu" batin Kihyun

.

.

.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Kihyun sambil memperhatikan suaminya yang sedang meminum air. Shownupun mendekati Kihyun dan menaruh tangan kecil Kihyun kepipinya.

Kihyun tahu pasti suaminya ini lelah. Seharian ini Shownulah yang menggantikan tugas Kihyun. Mulai dari menenangkan baby Joo sampai menggantikan popok baby Joo. Tetapi ia masih belum berani untuk memandikan baby Joo.

Shownu bisa saja memperkerjakan baby sister dan tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus soal baby nya, tetapi ia tidak mau. Karena ia merasa masih mampu untuk merawat anaknya sendiri bersama Kihyun.

"Aniya, aku senang"

"Shownu-ya"

"Hmm?" Shownu pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakan kepalanya dipangkuan sang istri. Shownu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kihyun.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Minhyuk?" Tanya Kihyun to the point. Ia memang tidak suka berbasa basi dan langsung keintinya.

"Tentu saja" Ucap Shwonu dengan entengnya.

"Apakah sering?" Tanya Kihyun lagi

"Tentu saja sering" lagi-lagi Shownu menjawabnya dengan santai. Jawaban Shownu membuat dirinya mendidih. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa kau masih menyayanginya?" Berharap kali ini jawaban yang diberikan Shownu berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Shownu nampak berfikir sebentar, dan akhirnya dia berkata

"Tentu, tentu aku masih menyayanginya sampai sekarang. Waeyo?"

' **Deg'**

Hati Kihyun serasa berhenti mendadak. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia masih mencerna apa yang dikatan suaminya tersebut. Bodoh. Seharusnya ia tak menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kihyun-ah, waegure?" Tanya Shownu "Apa kau marah?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya didekat Kihyun.

Hei apa kau bercanda? Istri mana yang tidak marah ketika mengetahui suaminya masih berhubungan dan menyayangi mantan kekasihnya? Terlebih lagi keluar langsung dari mulut sang suami? Tentu saja Kihyun merasa marah.

' **Tes'** dengan tanpa permisi, sebutir liquid jatuh dengan bebasnya. Kihyun tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Baru saja ia memaafkan suaminya dan berfikir positif. Tapi apa?

Shownu yang melihat Kihyun menangis hanya bisa mengusapkan air matanya dan tersenyum senang. Kihyun menjadi tambah menangis dibuatnya.

"Ya! Kau tersenyum?" Tanya Kihyun masih terisak

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan begini" Tiba-tiba Shownu langsung memeluk Kihyun, Kihyun mendorong dada Shownu untuk melepaskan pelukkannya. Tetapi Shownu malah mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku dengan Minhyuk hanya rekan kerja. Dan tentu saja kalau kita masih sering berhubungan. Apalagi dia adalah sekretarisku" Penjelasan dari Shownu membuat isakan Kihyun berhenti.

"Dan kenapa aku masih menyayanginya, karena aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik. Cintaku hanya untuk istriku saja"

' **Cup'**

Shownu mencium bibir Kihyun sekilas. Sekali lagi, Shownu membuat pipi Kihyun merona. Ia jadi malu, malu karena apa yang barusan dilakukan Shownu dan malu telah salah paham tentang hubungan suaminya dengan Minhyuk.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya"

"Mianhae, aku salah"

Shownu menyadari, bahwa Kihyun sempat mendiamkan dirinya seharian karena masalah ini. Ya, dirinya memang salah. Seharusnya ia menceritakan hubungannya dengan Minhyuk sejak awal.

"Mianhae, mianhae mianhae mianhae" Shownu mengucapkan perminta maafannya sambil mengecup bibir, hidung dan kedua mata Kihyun.

Saat Shownu ingin menyerang Kihyun, tiba-tiba terdengar tangisan dari baby Joo. Rupanya baby Joo terbangun.

"Pergilah, kau yang harus membuatnya tenang" Ucap Kihyun terkekeh dan mendorong tubuh Shownu menuju kamarnya.

Shownu pun mengela nafasnya panjang. Baru saja ia menengakan istrinya dan sekarang ia harus menangkan anaknya.

"Tidak bisakah nanti saja?"

"Aniya, sekarang"

"Tapi sekarang-"

"Andwee!"

"Arraseo, arraseo"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Yah, udah TBC aja wkwk Ini sengaja di post 2 chap sekaligus soalnya minggu depan ga bisa update sementara. Lagi ada ujian, maklum masih pelajar^^ Pay! Pay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Son Family**

.

.

 **Cast**

Member Monsta X + New Cast

 **Genre**

Family

.

 **Spesial GS**

Kiyun, Hyungwon, Minhyuk

.

.

 **NB: TOLONG UNTUK PARA READERS DIHIMBAU MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA DIKOTAK REVIEW. SATU KALIMAT REVIEW DARI KALIAN TELAH MEMBERI KEHIDUPAN/? /ABAIKAN/**

 **.**

 **.**

TYPO(s) bertebaran

Happy Reading(?)

.

.

"Jooheon-ah, jangan berlarian dirumah"

Seperti biasa, tiap pagi dikediaman Son Family selalu gaduh. Apalagi bertambahnya anggota keluarga.

Tahun ini ia sudah genap satu tahun. Ya, setahun yang lalu Kihyun melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Shownu. Mereka memberi nama Son Soonyoung.

Tetapi Jooheon lebih suka memanggil dongsaengnya itu dengan sebutan Hoshi. Alasannya bahwa dongsaengnya itu seperti bintang dirumah ini.

Kihyun sedang memperhatikan mereka bermain dan saling berbagi. Ia senang melihat tumbuh kembang anak-anaknya. Mereka tumbuh dengan cepat, apalagi sekarang Jooheon sudah menginjak umur tiga tahun.

"Apakah mereka benar anakku?" Tanyanya dengan udara.

"Kau fikir mereka anak siapa?"

Kihyunpun menoleh kearah samping dan _**'CUP'**_

"Yak! Kau ini" Kihyun memukul pelan dada Shownu "Aniya, aku hanya berfikir bahwa mereka hanya anakmu saja"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah, mereka menuruni mata sipitmu"

Shownu pun menoleh dan melihat mereka. Yang dikatakan Kihyun memang benar, mata mereka menurun darinya.

"Tapi sifat mereka sama sepertimu" Shownu mencubit pelan hidung tertawa bersama. Jooheon dan Hoshi yang melihat appa dan eommanya pun berlari menghampiri mereka.

Jooheon meminta Shownu untuk menggendongnya.

"Ugh, Jooheon sudah berat ya sekarang"

"Itu karena eomma selalu memberiku makan" Ucapnya dengan polos.

"Appa.. appa" Hoshi menarik-menarik ujung baju Shownu.

"Soonyoung mau apa?" Tanya Kihyun sambil mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sibungsu.

"Appa.. gendong"

"Soonyoung digendong sama eomma saja ya?"

"Sileo, appa.." Shownu yang mengertipun langsung menggendong Hoshi. Jadilah ia menggendong kedua anaknya.

"Baiklah, kalian lebih sayang appa daripada eomma hiks.." Kihyun berpura-pura sedih, dan menangis.

"Eooma gwaenchanna?" Jooheon dan Hoshipun meminta turun dari gendongan Shownu.

"Eomma uljima~' Mereka memeluk Kihyun dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"Eomma gwaenchanna" Ucap Kihyun senang dan tertawa. Sedari tadi ia ingin tertawa karena ia berhasil mengerjai mereka. Kihyunpun membalas pelukan mereka.

Shownu juga memeluk keluarga kecilnya. Ia juga merasa senang dengan tingkah polos dan lucu anak-anaknya.

"Soonyoung sesak napas eomma"

"Shownu ya, lepaskan pelukanmu"

"Oh, mianhae sayang. Appa terlalu senang"

' **Drrttt'** ' **Drrttt'**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Shownu bergetar, ia pun mengambil benda persegi tersebut. Dalam layar tertera nama Minhyuk.

"Yeob-" belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, ia langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ya! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?"

" _ **Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" Shownu melirik kearah jam dinding rumahnya.**_

"Jam 09.00"

" _ **Lalu?"**_

Shownu masih bingung, Kihyunpun mengingatkan Shownu dengan suara berbisik.

"Kau ada rapat sekarang"

Shownu menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa bahwa hari ini ada rapat dewan.

" **Ya! Shownu-ya!"**

Dengan cepat, Shownu langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan berlari kedepan rumah. Sesampainya didepan pintu mobil ia kembali lagi masuk kedalam rumah.

"Wae?" Tanya Kihyun.

' **CUP'**

"Aku lupa makanan manisku" Candanya. Ia pun berpamitan.

"Cepatlah, kau sudah telat"

"Arraseo"

 **Drrtt Drrt**

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon ia pun langsung menjawabnya.

"Arra! Aku dalam perjalanan kekantor" Dan ia menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

 **-Sementara Itu, Dilain Tempat-**

"Ya! Hyung!" Wonho bingung kenapa Shownu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Wae?"

"Molla, aku juga bingung. Kupikir ia sedang sakit hari ini" Ucap Wonho sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Benarkah? Apakah sebaiknya kita menjenguknya?" Tanya Hyungwon.

"Oh ya, sejak kapan rumah sakit menjadi kantor?"

.

.

#

.

.

 _ **11:00 PM**_

Sudah tiga jam Shownu belum pulang, biasanya ia tidak pernah telat untuk pulung bekerja. Kalaupun suaminya itu telat, pasti akan mengabari dirinya.

Makan malam yang telah ia siapkan untuk suaminya, juga telah dingin. Ia telah lelah menunggu Shownu. Hampir saja dirinya tertidur jika tidak ada suara klakson mobil dari suaminya.

Ia pun segera menuju gerbang untuk membukanya dan membawa tas kerja Shownu. Kihyun mengekor dibelakang Shownu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?" Tanya Kihyun sambil membukakan kancing kemeja Shownu dan menaruhnya digantungan baju.

"Ponselku tadi mati" Tanya Shownu singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanaskan makanan untukmu"

"Tidak usah, tadi rekan kerjaku mentraktirku makan" Shwonupun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang dan memejamkan matanya.

Kihyun mengerti bahwa suaminya pasti benar-benar lelah. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Sebenarnya Kihyun ingin menanyakan kepada Shownu mengapa dirinya pulang selarut ini, tetapi ia urungkan.

Kihyun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang, mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh suaminya. Tak lupa ia mencium pipi suaminya.

"Jaljayo" Ucap Kihyun sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan Kihyun pun terlelap.

"Mianhae" Ucap Shownu lirih. Ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tidur tetapi hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

"Jaljayo Kihyun-ah" Shownu juga melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Kihyun tadi. Mencium pipinya. Hingga akhirnya dirinya benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Hah, kuharap kalian ga kecewa dengan cerita kali ini :") Kali ini Zie bawa Hoshi dalam keluarga ini. Soalnya Jooheon sama Hoshi ini deket banget kek kakak adek. Dan lagi karena mereka sama-sama mempunyai mata sipit wkwk Okelah, Buat Readers tersayang dan tercinta bila ada saran kasih tau Zie ya. Jangan lupa buat klik dikotak "Review" nya. Lanjut tidaknya tergantung kalian^^**

 **Thanks To untuk semuanya, terutama**

 **Uhee, NowMe, EunKook dan shownu's wife**

 **I.M bakal ada dichap selanjutnya, ditunggu ya^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Son Family**

.

.

 **Cast**

Member Monsta X + New Cast

 **Genre**

Family

.

 **Spesial GS**

Kihyun, Hyungwon, Minhyuk

.

.

 **NB: TOLONG UNTUK PARA READERS DIHIMBAU MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA DIKOTAK REVIEW. SATU KALIMAT REVIEW DARI KALIAN TELAH MEMBERI KEHIDUPAN/? /ABAIKAN/**

 **.**

 **.**

TYPO(s) bertebaran

Happy Reading(?)

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kepulangan keluarga 'Shin' dari Amerika. Mereka, Wonho dan Hyungwon pergi ke negeri Paman Sam karena keinginan orang tua Hyungwon yang tinggal disana.

Mereka sudah dua tahun tinggal disana, dan sampai Wonho mengajak untuk pulang ke Korea dengan alasan rindu kampung halaman. Mereka pulang membawa oleh-oleh berupa buah hati.

Ya, Hyungwon dianugerahi anak kembar dan semuanya namja. Betapa senangnya dirinya mendapati bahwa anaknya kembar, padahal dalam keluarga tidak ada keturunan kembar.

Dia adalah Shin Changkyun dan Shin Hanbin mereka masih berusia satu tahun. Karena sebelumnya mereka tumbuh dinegara orang mereka diberi nama inggris I.M dan B.I

' _ **Aku pergi belanja dulu. Karena nanti malam Oppa Shownu akan datang. Jadi, tolong urus mereka'**_

Wonho membaca supucuk kertas yang menempel dikulkas. Pesan tersebut ditulis oleh istrinya untuk dirinya. / _memang untuk siapa lagi_

Wonho melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar anak kembarnya. Ia membangunkan keduanya degan sayang.

"Changkyun-ah.. Hanbin-ah ireona~"

Changyun yang mulai terbangun, dan akhirnya memilih tidur lagi setelah melihat kembarannya masih tidur. Wonho yang melihatnya dibuat gemas.

"Ya! Changkyun-ah" Wonho mencium bertubi-tubi dimuka dan perut Changkyun membuat Changkyun merasa geli.

"Pa geli.." ronta Changkyun

Hanbin terbangun dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya, ia terbangun karena suara berisik dari Papa dan kembarannya.

"Eh, Hanbin sudah bangun" Wonho menggendong Hanbin dan berdiri dari kasur.

"Pa main.." Pinta Changkyun

"Mandi dulu yuk, sini" Ajak Wonho dan mengulurkan satu tangannya. Changkyun melebarkan kedua tangannya bermaksud meminta gendong.

Wonho menaruh sikembar kedalam bathup yang telah berisi air dan sabun. Ia membersihkan tubuh sikembar hingga bersih. Tak lupa ia memberi sikat gigi kepada keduanya dan tanpa dijelaskan mereka sudah mengerti.

Selesai mandi, mereka dibawa kembali kedalam kamar. Wonho memakaikan pakaian ke Changkyun dan Hanbin.

"Ini yang depan?" Tanya Wonho dengan udara

"Kayaknya kebalik deh, coba ulang-ulang" Wonho melepaskan kembali baju yang telah dipakaikan ke Changkyun dan memakaikan lagi setelah dirasa benar.

"Changkyun, sini makan dulu. Ya!" Changkyun berlari menuju mainannya, ia tak menghiraukan Wonho. Ia mengejar Changkyu dan langsung menggendongnya setelah tertangkap.

"Nakal ya" Ia menoel hidung Changkyun dan Changkyun hanya tertawa

"Makan dulu, makan dulu"

Wonho menaruh sikembar dikursi dan membuat makanan untuk sikembar, yaitu macaroni.

"Api jangan terlalu gede. Lalu pake susu" Wonho menuangkan susu kedalam panci.

"Udah. Sekarang pake keju. Mana kejunya?" Ia mulai memarut keju kedalam panci setelah menemukannya dikulkas. Ia mencicipi rasanya, tetapi sedikit aneh.

"Hmm, rasanya asem. Pake gula kali"

"Kash gula diit, pake kecap juga"

Wonho menuangkan kecap setetes agar rasanya lebih manis. Setelah menunggu, akhirnya jadi.

"Jadi deh, cium dulu sini" Changkyun dan Hanbin pun menurut dan mencium Wonho

"Peluk juga" Lanjutnya, sikembar hanya menurut. Wonho memberi hasilkaryanya/? Kepada sikembar. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasak.

"Kenapa ga mau? Ini enak kok. Eh kak kenapa sih?"

Changkyun mengeluarkan makanannya kembali, begitu juga dengan Hanbin.

"Kenapa? Ga enak ya?"

"Asem ya kak?" Wonho mencicipi masakannya, dan benar juga rasanya kacau. Tidak karuan. Malah eneg rasanya, dipaksa makan malah dikeluarin.

"Jangan, jangan dimakan. Kalau bikin lagi, nanti asem lagi"

"Pesen aja deh" Lanjutnya, ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan mulai memesan makanan spageti dan pizza.

' _ **TING TONG'**_

Terdengar suara bel pintu, ia berfikir pesannya sudah tiba. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir pesanannya cepat juga datangnya. Belum ada satu menit, sudah tiba.

' _ **TING TONG'**_

"Kalian tunggu disini dulu ya, Arrachi?" Changkyun dan Hanbin hanya mengangguk

"Aku datang" Teriaknya, dan Wonho mulai membuka pintunya.

"Samchon, kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?"

"Jooheon? Eh Hyung?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zie bawa keluarga Shin niih. Changkyun dan Hanbin dibikin kembar, karena kufikir wajah mereka mirip. Iya ga sih? Wkwkwk Perihal masalah Shownu akan dibahas dichap depan, jadi sekali lagi tinggalkan jejaknya. Terimakash /bow**

 **Thank To :**

 **Jaedotrash, Jkarmy dan Uhee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Son Family**

.

.

 **Cast**

Member Monsta X

 **Genre**

Family

.

.

 **Spesial GS**

Kihyun, Hyungwon, Minhyuk

.

.

 **NB: TOLONG UNTUK PARA READERS DIHIMBAU MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA DIKOTAK REVIEW. SATU KALIMAT REVIEW DARI KALIAN TELAH MEMBERI KEHIDUPAN/? /ABAIKAN/**

 **.**

 **.**

TYPO(s) bertebaran

Happy Reading(?)

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Sehari Sebelum Datang Kerumah Shin Family-**_

Yeoja dengan rambut terikat membawa payung menghampiri namja yang tengah duduk melihat anak-anak remaja bermain bola. Sepertinya ia tengah asik dalam lamunan sehingga tak sadar hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

"Bertemu dalam hujan. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh kekasih?"

"Apa kamu fikir ini kencan?" Namja itu hanya melirik sekilas yeoja yang tengah duduk disampingnya "Aku kesini untuk menonton keremajaan mereka" lanjutnya.

"Filsafat dan kesedihan bukan aliranmukan?" Ia masih setia memayungi namja tersebut "Katakan padaku, apa rapat tadi berjalan lancar?"

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa seperti berjalan keliling kampus" Minhyuk memandang bingung dengan namja yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ada masalah apa denganmu? Aneh sekali?" Yang ditanya hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mencari sekretaris baru?" Ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak

"Dan lagi pula aku akan segera mengundurkan diri"

Shownu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari Minhyuk. Mengenai Minhyuk yang mengundurkan diri menjadi sekretaris Shownu tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kihyun.

Ya, Minhyuk merasa sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, orangtuanya juga sudah menyuruh Minhyuk untuk segera menikah dan mendapatkan momongan.

"Apakah itu benar-benar penting untuk membicarakan hal ini?"

"Bagiku ini cukup penting. Sama seperti menangani investor itu benar-benar penting buatmu. Hal yang aku lakukan adalah impianku" Minhyuk memandang kearah langit yang sedang ditutupi oleh awan mendung. "Aku yakin menjadi seorang appa yang hebat adalah impianmu kan?" Sambungnya.

 _ **-BRAK-**_

Tiba-tiba bola menghampiri mereka dengan kencang, Minhyuk dengan refleks melindungi namja tersebut dengan payungnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk.."

"Ya! Son Shownu, kemana kau akan pergi? Waegeurae?"

"Uhuk-uhuk" Shownu berjalan menepi, ia batuk-batuk. Shownu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya.

Minhyuk menghampiri Shownu dan menepuk pelan punggungnya agar batuknya reda. Tetapi batuk berdahaknya tak kunjung hilang, Minhyuk dengan paksa menarik tangan Shownu dari mulutnya karena sepertinya bukan batuk berdahak biasa.

Karena sepertinya Shownu menutupi mulutnya terus menerus. Minhyuk yang penasaran terus memaksa, Shownu melarangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Minhyuk berhasil menarik tangan Shownu.

"Uhuk"

"Darah.." Betapa terkejutnya Minhyuk saat ini, sampai dirinya membeku sesaat.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada dirumah Minhyuk. Minhyuk segera mengambilkan air minum dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Shownu yang tengah memasukkan obat kedalam mulutnya.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa denganmu?"

"Saat dibandara Afrika, ada kasus penyelundupan senjata"

"Jadi kau.. terkontaminasi Plutonium?"

"Hmm, Kanker paru-paru"

"Kapan itu terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak mendapatkan pengobatan dirumah sakit?"

"Tidak ada banyak waktu tersisa. Hanya dokter dan atasanku yang tahu"

Shownu menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak mau menghentikan aktifitasnya dan tanggung jawabnya. Ia juga tidak mau diperlakukan seperti orang sakit oleh orang lain.

Ia benci dengan pandangan iba diwajah mereka dan benci terhadap kunjungan dari teman dan keluarganya. Dan ia paling benci dengan ketidakberdayaannya.

Selama ini, ia hanya bisa berpura-pura seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai ia dipaksa berhadapan dengan itu.

"Bisakah kau mengerti?

"Mianhae, kau tidak sehat"

"Lihatkan? Aku langsung diperlakukan seperti orang sakit"

"Jadi.. Kihyun tidak tahu dengan kondisimu? Kamu pulang larut malam hanya karena.."

Ya, selama ini Shownu selalu pulang larut malam karena ia harus bolak balik keluar negeri hanya untuk pengobatan. Mulai dari Radioterapi hingga kemoterapi.

Operasi? Doketr sudah menyuruhnya, bahkan sebelum melakukan pengobatan. Tetapi Shownu masih belum mau melakukannya. Jadi dokter juga memberinya terapi biologis untuk menghambat pertumbuhan sel kanker.

Beberapa hari ini ia izin untuk tidak bisa masuk kerja. Tentu saja Kihyun tidak mengetahuinya. Yang istrinya tahu bahwa dirinya hanya pergi bekerja. Shownu memang merahasiakannya.

"Kau akan menyimpan rahasia ini selamanya kan?"

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah"

 _ **DRRTT DRRTT**_

Minhyuk mengambil ponselnya diatas meja, dan tertera nama Kihyun dilayar ponselnya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengangkatnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Tanya Shownu

"Kihyun.. eottoke?"

"Angkat saja, tapi jangan katakan kalau aku berada disini" Perintah Shownu yang hanya diangguki oleh Minhyuk.

"Nde?"

" _ **Minhyuk-ssi, apa Shownu bersamamu?"**_

"Shownu? Aniyo"

" _ **Ah, mungkin sekarang ia sudah pergi ke Playgroup. Baiklah, mianhae mengganggu waktumu Minhyuk-ssi"**_

"Nde, Gwaenchanna Kihyun-ah"

Minhyuk menaruh ponselnya kembali, dan menarik keluar Shownu dari rumahnya. Shownu tentu saja kebingungan dengan sikap Minhyuk.

"Waegurae?" Tanya Shownu dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Minhyuk

"Ah, kuharap Jooheon memaafkanmu"

"Nde?"

"Shon Shownu, kau benar-benar lupa apa memang berniat membuang Jooheon?" Minhyuk yang kesal langsung membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Shownu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau berbi- Astaga! Jooheon!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END(?)**

 **/** _ **Dibantai readers**_ **/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyaaa~ Maafkan anakmu ini Shownu appa. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae :") Abis ini jan bantai Zie ya wkwk Gimana? Panjangkah? Atau masih dikit kah? Atau malah nyesekkah? Kecewa kah? Wkwkwk Oh ya, follow ig multiandom_mem disitu bakal post meme tentang Son dan Shin Family. Dan rencananya Zie mau post FF MonstaX spesial Ramadhan nih, ada yang setuju? Kalo iya, secepatnya bakal dipost^^**

 **Thanks to All, Thanks to :**

 **Tabifangirl, 93prince, Cheonsa Jung, berryice, shownu's wife**

 **Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, Selamat Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya~**


End file.
